The Secret Treasure
by infamous4everconduit
Summary: Jim Hawkins is a 15 year old kid who is broken and rebellious, and had no hope for any future, any opportunities, or any love. What happens when he meets the rebellious, open Lexi, where there is more to her than meets the eye? Find out in The Secret Treasure. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Lexi's POV**

I sat down on the shrouds of the ship, the RLS Legacy. It was a beautiful ship, with enormous solar sails and golden oak. I ran my fingers through my black hair. It also had a gold streak in it. I was wearing my favourite outfit of the day: a black leather jacket and underneath it, a red tank top. I was also donning on black denim shorts and knee high black boots that had definitely seen better days.

I didn't really ponder on the ship for much longer when I heard conversation down below. I jumped off the shrouds and in front of me were two newcomers. One of them was an adult Canid, wearing a ridiculous yellow space suit and the other was a human boy who looked around my age. He had thick brown hair parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rat tail. He had big blue eyes that looked like they could stare right into a person's soul. He was wearing black jacket, ochre V-neck shirt, grey pants, tan belt with its gold square outlined buckle, black bucket-top boots with tan linings, straps, and soles and gold square outlined buckles.

If it wasn't for that pessimistic look on that face, he might have looked handsome. I glanced over to see the Captain talking to the man in the stupid suit.

"...You must be Doctor Doppler I presume?" said Captain Amelia

She approached the Doctor and banged on his suit "Hello. can you hear me?"

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!" said the Doctor, irritably

"If I may Doctor,this works so much better..." stated Amelia, grabbing a piece of wire from his suit "when it's right-way up and plugged in." plugging in the Doctor's suit from the other side "Lovely! There you go!"

"If you don't mind, I can mange my own plugging!" said Delbert, waving his wires around

I was getting a little bored watching this exchange so I walked away from the shrouds and down towards the galley to talk to Silver until I heard: "...may I introduce you Jim Hawkins. Jim, you see, is the one who found the treasure m-"

"Doctor,please!"

Instantly,my head whipped around to the Doctor and Jim and Amelia trying to restrain the Doctor's mouth. A map? That leads straight to Treasure Planet? I always thought that Treasure Planet was a figment of the author's imagination since I was 10. But a treasure map?

"l'd like a word with you in my stateroom." stated Amelia and then she left off, followed by Arrow and Doppler and Jim. Jim glanced at me for a second, probably out of curiosity. I raised my eyebrow, put my hand on my hip and smiled before I trundled off to the galley


	2. Chapter 2

**Jim's POV**

When we got to the Captain's stateroom, she closed the door behind her with a resounding lock.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew...demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic... and l mean that in a very caring way." said Amelia

"lmbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've-" spat Delbert, obviously outraged by the remark the Captain made

"May I see the map, please?" she asked.

I didn't really see why she wanted the map. I mean I'm the one who found it AND opened it. But I picked the map out of my pocket and tossed it at Amelia.

She single-handedly caught the map and put it in a cabinet.

"In the future, , you will address me as Captain or Ma'am. Is that clear?" She said. I didn't answer her

"Mr. Hawkins" Amelia said, but with more danger to her voice.

"Yes,Ma'am"

"That'll do. Gentleman, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use." Said Amelia, locking the cabinet.

"And Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I can assure you, I-" The Doctor began but he was cut off.

"Doctor, Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. l don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did l describe them, Arrow? l said something rather good this morning before coffee." said Amelia

"'A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots,' ma'am" replied Arrow.

"There you go-poetry!" said Amelia in a smug way.

The Doctor, looking quite outraged said,"-Now, see here-" but was once more cut off.

"Doctor, l'd love to chat,tea, cake, the whole shebang, but l have a ship to launch... and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Wait, I have to work for to work for the cook? Why? Out of all people!. I didn't come on this voyage to work for a COOK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm Hi guys. Sorry for taking so long bringing up chapters. My school has been testing my patience by piling on a buttload of homework and coursework into my bag. But that doesn't stop me for writing to you guys**

**Plz Review. Constructive comments would help. LOVE U GUYS XXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi's POV<strong>

I sat in the galley, think about the new kid, Jim Hawkins. He reminded of me of someone I knew so much, but that someone was a person I didn't really want to remember so I pushed the thought at the the back of my mind. Instead, I thought of Crys and Veronica, the two girls that mattered so much in my life. I loved the both of them so much and I have tried so hard to give them opportunities in life.

During the voyage, I knew I was going to miss Veronica's brown puppy eyes and her timidness. I was also going to miss Crys's boisterous, bad temper and her carefree, kind attitude. Then, my thoughts were interrupted with the sound of two complaining people.

"That woman! That feline! Who does she think is working for whom?"

"It's MY map and she's got me bussing tables-"

But Mr. Arrow silenced their complaints by declaring "I will not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There is no finer captain in this or any other galaxy!"

This was true. I mean despite her extreme stern attitude and snide remarks, she was a really good captain.

" ?" said Mr Arrow.

"Why Mr. Arrow sir. Bringin' such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt."replied Silver

"Silver, even if you knew they were coming, you'd have never bothered to do that." I say, and me and Silver start laughing.

"May I introduce , the financier of the voyage."

I take a closer look at the Canid. For someone who is so unreasonably rich that he booked an entire crew, he looks extremely inept.

"Love the outfit. Doc" says Silver, scanning the Doctor.

"Well thank you. Um love the this young lad is Jim Hawkins." says Doppler, pushing Jim towards Silver. I look at Jim's face ans it is full of distrust towards the cyborg. It was a bit rude and dismissing of him to make assumptions.

"Aw! Don't be out off by this hunk of hardware." Silver says, turning his attention towards the food.

After a lot of chopping. boiling and breaking, Silver hands two bowls full of the stew to Doppler and Jim.

"Here, now. have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew."

The Doctor laps up some of the stew and smiles.

"Mmmm! Deligtfully tangy, yet robust!" he says

Unfortunately, the moment he says that, an eyeball pops up in the bowl, making him yell in surprise.

"Old family recipe." Silver explains before laughing "In fact, that was part of the old family!"

I laugh too, because the look on Doppler's face was _priceless!._

Silver then turns his attention towards Jim. "Go on, Jimbo have a swig"

Jim looks very reluctant to eat it, but the matter was soon taken out of his hands: his spoon started to move and eat the stew and the spoon revealed to be none other than Morph, who began eating at the food in the bowl.

"Morph!" Silver cried "You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you've been hiding!"

Morph chirruped excitedly, and went over to me. He snuggled up to my cheek and I smiled, feeling his cool,soft form. He was _seriously _cute.

"Awww Morphy, where have you been? I've been looking all over distracting of you to go disapper like that, eh."I said. He then transformed into a miniature version of me, perfectly imitating all my top, my shorts, my gloves and my fface and hair whilst saying 'Disappear like that' repeatedly in a high pitched voice.

Jim asked "What is that thing?" Morph transformed into a small version of Jim and reapeting his sentence.

"He's a morph. Rescued the little shapeshifter on Proteus." Silver explained. "He took a shine to me. We been together ever since."

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?" Arrow asked

"Would I?" cried the Doctor gleefully, like a child getting a new toy "Does an active intergalactic nucleus have superliminal jets?"

We all stared at him with confused looks.

"I'll follow you." he said awkwardly leaving for the deck.

Jim went to follow the Doctor up the deck but was stopped by Arrow. " will stay in your charge ." he said

Silver was tasting his stew, but he had spat it out, horrified of the thought of someone constantly tagging along with him.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, I-"

"Captain's orders. See to it that the new cabin boy's kept busy." Mr Arrow said, before leaving the galley.

The two males started to protest, but to no avail. It was funny to see how childish they could actually get.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?" said Silver

"Whatever" repled Jim

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with the captain?"

"Yeah... you know these purps, they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor. Ever been there?" Asks Jim

Silver replied "can't say I have, Jimbo."

"Come to think of it, just before I left, I met this old guy, he was kind of looking for this cyborg buddy of his."

I rolled my eyes _Wow, cabin boy, you definitely have not mastered the arts of subtlety, haven't you? _I thought, as I take a purp from the barrel and bite it.

"What was that old salamander's name?Oh, yeah, Bones. Billy Bones."

"Bones? Bones?!" repeats Silver "T'aint ringin' any bells. Must a been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborg's roamin' this port."

Suddenly we hear Mr. Arrow shouting "Prepare to cast off!"

"Eh, off with you, lad and watch the launch. And you too lass." Silver says to me and Jim.

I don't even hesitate. "Yes, Siree!" I say and run off towards the deck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey guys! The Maister Conduit is back. I'm a-working on this chapter. It doesn't really reveal more about Lexi and her life but if you want to know more about Lexi, look at my bio. I'm a-putting in a little more twists and turns, just for you! ENJOY XXX (HOLY CRAP I'M CRAZY)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jim's POV<strong>

I left the galley to watch the launch. Everyone was busy doing something.

"All hands to stations!" Mr Arrow bellows.

The crew climb up the shrouds as Mr Arrow shouts to loose all solar sails. I marvel at the sails. They were enormous and magnificent and glowed when they caught the sunlight.

Suddenly, I felt my feet leave the ground. Everyone and everything seemed to lift up with the ship and that made me feel very weightless. " Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity." cries the Captain. Then a purple glow emanates from the ground and I immediately fall back towards it. I land in a crouching position.

When I get up onto my feet, the ship darts off and supersonic speed away from the space-port towards my destiny.

When we leave Crescentia and enter the abyss of space, everything looks amazing. I climb onto the shrouds of the ship and the wind blows through my face, through my hair and the Etherium around me is unbelievably great.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice says from above. I look up and there is a girl about my age. She has black hair with a platinum blonde streak in it, in a pixie cut. She is wearing a tight black jacket, small enough so you could see her waist. She has these big green eyes that seem to stand out on her pale skin. The girl has brown freckles around her nose and she is wearing mid-calf boots and shorts. She is quite pretty, in a way.

"Yeah, it is." I reply.

The girl moves down the shrouds until she is at my level. "I have been on so many ships in my lifetime, yet the launch never ceases to amaze me." The girl says to me sincerely.

"You been on ships like these before?" I ask

The girl answers "Oh yes! I've been on _loads _of voyages, but mainly merchant ships." There is a brief silence after this until the girl says to me, "Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh, my name is Jim. Jim Hawkins. What's yours then?" I say

The girl suddenly pulls a face and says "My name sounds so stupidly long. It's Artemis Alexandria Hanovera."

I don't know what to say to that except "Wow. What a name."

Artemis Alexandria replies" An unusual name, but an awesome meaning. Artemis is the Greek goddess of Hunting, Archery and the Moon and Alexandria is Latin for 'Defender of Man' But for the sake of convenience, call me Lexi "

"OK"

Lexi opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Silver calling from below.

"Jimbo! I got two new friends I'd like ya to meet!" I turn around expectantly, wondering where these two people are.

"Say hello to Mr Mop and ." Silver throws a mop and a bucket at me, which I catch. "Yippee" I sarcastically call out. I look over at Lexi, and she gives me a smile of sympathy.  
>"Well, it looks like you got your works cut out for you, cabin boy. Later, Jim!" Lexi says, before she jumps off the shrouds and does a somersault. She turns back at me and smiles and runs off the deck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah I got your Mr. Mop " I mumble to myself. As I say that, an alien almost three times my size saunters past me and pushes me.<p>

"Watch it, twerp." he growled before turning away.

Just a few feet away from me are three other aliens talking quietly amongst each other. They look so suspicious in their conversation that I can't help but look at them. But they catch me staring at them.

"What are you looking at,weirdo?" one of them says. The alien's head moves off the body and onto the barrel.

"Yeah, weirdo." The torso repeats.

_And you're calling me weird. _I think, then I hear a hiss from above.

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi's POV<strong>

I'm on the deck minding my own business when I hear a hiss come from the other side of the ship. Oh no, Crab Face is near.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." I hear Scroop say.

"Why, you got something to hide, bright eyes?" Jim snidely replies, thinking his remark as intelligent when really it's not.

As I thought, Scroop grabs Jim by his shirt, his face only inches away from Jim's. He says "Maybe your ears don't work so well."

"Well, too bad my nose works just fine." Jim said.

_WTF, is this guy an idiot or doesn't he know when to stop? _

Scroop must have got really peeved at that comment, as he slammed Jim against the mast. Suddenly, everyone on the ship turns from bored and lifeless to animated. But I don't. If I don't do something about this, and fast, Crab Face will completely pulverise the dude.

I see the mop nearby that Jim was using. I swipe it up sin it around over my head and right under his feet. I create the desired effect: Scroop stumbles, releases Jim from his hold and temporarily loses his direction. I help Jim up onto his feet. I should have known better than to turn my attention away from Crab Face for a second; I feel a hot searing pain in my shoulder. I look over at it. My jacket is torn, and is stained with my blood, slowly spreading.

Just when I think things are going to go even more downhill, Silver shows up, eating a purp _Why is it that someone is always eating a purp at a particularly tense moment?_

"Scroop," Silver says, still chewing, "Ya know what happens to a purp when ya squeeze it real hard?" He grabs Crab Face's pincers and twists it, making Scroop squeal in pain.

Suddeny,Mr. Arrow shows up reprimanding everyone about brawling and all that stuff and then he turns his attention towards Scroop "Am I clear,Mr. Scroop?"asks Arrow.

Scroop looks like he might protest but Silver gives him a death glare which makes Scroop weaken and say "Transparently."

Then the crowd disperses and Silver shoos them off and then turns to Jim "Jimbo, I gave ya a job"

Jim protests "Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-"

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done." Silver shouts. "Morph keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there be any more distractions."

Silver is about to turn away when he notices me and the huge gash running from my shoulder down to the middle of my arm. "Lass, let me tend to for ya."

We then leave the deck and enter the galley. He helps me out of my jacket because it hurts too much for me to do it myself. The wound must have looked pretty bad because Silver grimaced.

"Alexandria, lass, this is gonna need more than a bandage. It needs stitches." He looks at me, all serious.

"I'll be fine, Silver, I can take pain." I say

"If ya say so,lass" He gets a suturing needle and thread and places it on the table. I look away from the needle so I don't get nervous by its sharpness. Silver then cleans my wound if a damp cloth, cooling my burning skin. I place my fist in my mouth, prepared for the pain. I close my eyes. Then I feel the stinging pain of the needle entering my skin. I feel like screaming but I bite down on my fist. I bite it so hard that it starts to bleed. Then the stinging pain stops and it leaves behind a dull pain. I look down at the gash and am surprised by how it turns out. It is slightly red and raggedy and there is a thin line where my skin has cools it down with a cloth and binds it in a bandage.

"There you are,lass, it's as good as new." Silver says releasing my arm from his hold. I inspect my arm, feeling the pain in it subside.

"Wow!" I say, "Thanks, Silver!"

"Now, I want ya to take it easy over the next week. It'll be just rest and light work for yer, missy."

Yes, no swabbing the deck or cleaning the dishes for me. But rest is the last thing I actually want to do. I'm almost pleased at Scroop for almost amputating my arm but a really peeved at him because it has cost me my dignity and almost my life. I mean, why couldn't have Jim kept his mouth shut?

"Ok, whatever, I'm totally fine with that." I say, practically lying through my teeth.   
><span>I turn away and leave the galley.

* * *

><p><strong>Jim's POV<br>**

It's been about an hour or so, and I'm still cleaning. Morph has been watching me the entire time and has even helped me clean the deck. "Well this has been a fun day huh" I say to Morph "Making new friends, like that spider psycho." Morph then transforms himself into a smaller version of Scroop saying "Spider psycho, spider psycho."

"A little uglier." I say and Morph makes Scroop look very manic and comical, making me laugh.

"Pretty close."

Then I see Lexi and Silver come up onto the deck. "Well t'anks heavens for the little miracles. Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece!" Silver says.

I reply"Um, look, I uh..." I struggle to word my sentences properly "What you did... thanks."

Then I see Lexi, looking really pissed off. At me. So I see this as an opputunity to ask her "Hey, Lexi, you okay?".

But that's when she looks really annoyed. She approaches me until we are pratically face to face. She is almost as tall as me, possibly an inch or two smaller.

"Well apart from the fact that my entire arm almost got amputated by an oversized deformed arthropod who got really pissed off at a certain cabin boy who just couldn't keep his mouth shut, I'm doing fine." She replies, sarcasm and anger laced in her voice, "Did you really think that you were that clever, going around insulting random people?!"

I open my mouth to protest but Silver came in and said, "The lass is right, lad. Didn't yer pap ever teach yer to pick yer fights more carefully?"

I turn away, not really wanting to think about my dad. It already hurt thinking of how he just left.

"Yer pap not the teaching sort?"

"No," I reply "He was more of the taking-off-and-never-coming-back sort." I turn around and see the looks on Silver and Lexi's face. Any traces of anger on Lexi's face has vanquished, as her face softened.

"I'm so sorry, Jim." she says.

We move over to the edge of the deck and stare into the endless abyss of space.

"Hey no big deal, I'm doing just fine." I say.

"Is that so?" asks Silver "Well, since the Captain has put you in my charge. Like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills in that thick head of yours to keep yer out of trouble."

Wait, what?

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of me sight. You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my says-so."

I protest but to no avail. "Don't do me any favours." I say.

Silver then pats me on the chest. "Oh you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that."

He then laughs. I turn around and see Lexi give a huge grin. She pats me on the shoulder and says, "He's really gonna work you so good luck to the endless hours and eternal workload you will have to endure." She turns away and skips away towards her quarters. Whatever she is talking about, it can't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexi's POV**

Silver worked Jim long and hard. Probably harder than all of the crew put togther. Jim would be up an hour before everyone else's wake up call, and would go to bed long after we were all in a deep sleep. Whether it was swabbing the deck, or scrubbing it, it was still hard work. It got to a point where I actually felt sorry for Jim.

I still had to do work too, but it wasn't really intense. It would be jobs like peeling potatoes or checking the longboats. I like the longboats. I loved the thought of being surrounded by the endless machinery that was waiting to be fixed or to be made even better, It was a pity I couldn't say the same about peeling potatoes.

I remember the time me, Silver and Jim were peeling the potatoes, I was fast at peeling, so I already gone through the lot of them. Jim, on the other hand, seemed completely lost in thought. I wondered what he could be possibly thinking about. Possibly his home life. I guess it couldn't have really been that great looking at his broody, rebellious character.

We would talk sometimes, while he was doing chores. He was pretty open about the problems in his life, talking about how he was constantly in trouble with the law for riding his solar surfer and how guilty he felt for giving his mother a hard time. Itwas strange how open he was about his life to me. I'm not really the kind of person who is really open about my life. For some reason, I never talked of my parents, because I never knew them. I kind of felt embarrassed that I couldn't even acknowlege their existence. But I would tell Jim about Veronica and Crystal Mae and how I met them and came to be my sisters. I would also recount my adventures in space.

One day, Silver was teaching Jim how to tie a know used to tie down longboats. Jim looked indiffrent and still lost in thought. I, at the time, was leaining over the edge of the deck, watching the stars in the endless abyss in space. When I turned my head, I realised that Jim wasn't there any more, and that he was walking across the end of the ship. As he walked along, I walked too, on the deck.

"So," I say "How has life been?"

"Well, Silver is working me like a slave on this ship, never giving me a chance to even take a five minute break, so I could say, that life is tiring." He replies.

There is a slight pause between us then, until Jim says "Hey, Lexi, can I ask you question?"

I reply "Well, sure, Jim.", with a little hesitation because you know, he could ask me anything, and it could be personal.

He surprises me asking, "Why do you never take off those gloves?"

I think about this question a bit, It wasn't hard to answer, I just needed to word it right.

"Well, I have this power..." I start.

"What kind of power?" enquired Jim

"I have the ability to create and manipulate ice from my very fingertips. I could even build a snowman if I tried. (**A/N THIS IS NOT A FROZEN REFERENCE OKAYS?) **." As I say this, I release a little flurry of snowflakes from my hands, and as they dance through the air, I see Jim's blue eyes go wide in astonishment.

**"**The gloves I am wearing have a form of intergalactic cosmic insulators which control the heat of my hands. You see, if my hands get too cold, things get real haywire."

"Wow," Jim says "That's really aweome. But I really want to know, okay? Why does your hair occasionally change colour?"

I look at him and say"What is this? Twenty Questions?"

"Well, it depends how you look at it."Jim answers with a smirk.

"Fine then." I say "We'll take turns answering each question, and you asked me why my hair occasionally changes colour. Basically, my hair colour is based on my body and the air temperature. At a normal temprature, my hair is usually a dark brown, a dark red or sometimes black with a blonde streak, which is what I have right now. When I am cold, my hair tries to get darker so it traps in more heat. But if it can't get any warmer,it starts to turn blonde."

There is a little silence after this and then I ask "Okay, Jim, what planet are you from?"

"Montressor." Jim says. I remember going to Montressor a few years back. For some reason, I found the rain and cold conditions actually very appealing in Montressor, because it is unlike any other planet.

"Okay, my turn. Lexi, how old are you.?"

"I am 15." I say "I'll be turning 16 in 2 March."

After that, I ask, "Is your name short for something."

Jim replies "Well my full name is actually James Pleiades Hawkins."

For the next few minutes, we throw questions at each other. He discovers that I have been living in Spaceports all my life, and that I worked as a barmaid and that I never knew my real parents. I find out that he too was 15 and his mother ran an inn and that he enjoyed his solar surfer more than everything.

"Jimbo!" we hear Silver call,

"Oh, it looks like he wants you." I say.

"Come to slave me some more, no doubt." Jim murmurs

"Well, that comes in part of being a cabin boy. See you later, Jim." she gives me a huge grin before she skips away off the desk to the mess hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys. Sorry I haven't been on much. So many things to do, so little time! Keeping up with my social life is almost as hard as keeping up with my coursework so I now lack suffiecient amount of sleep. Love you guys. Remember to review and give constructive critism. Tell me what you liked and didn't like and I will make it better. I am doing this all for you XXXXThis chapters gonna be a little short.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any inch or fibre of Treasure Planet, apart from Lexi, of course, who is a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jim's POV<strong>

It was late at night, and I was already finishing the last of the dishes when Silver came in and dropped a _huge _pile of dishes in front of me. I was pretty pissed off, and I acted defiant, determined to finish them all.

About halfway through the washing the dishes, I hear someone come down the stairs but the steps were too light to be Silver's.

"Hey, cabin boy." I hear Lexi say. She moves over to me, picks up a pot and starts scrubbing at it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well, Jim, at the rate you're going at, you'll be here half the night." she says.

She lugs all the clean dishes to the other side of the room and helps me clean the other dishes. After a while I say to her, "You lnow, you don't have to do this."

She looks at me and says, "You looked like you needed a little help so I came right here. That's what friends do for each other. Besides, I haven't really been doing anything in the last few weeks."

It's strange how she considers me to be her friend. Back at Montressor, I never really had any friends. I was always the kid all the parents said to keep away from.

Time goes by, and I feel my eyelieds grow heavy with sleep. Eventually, I drift off into a sleeping trance,my head leaning against the pot. Then I feel a warm weight on my shoulders and I my eyes open to see a set of feet walking back up the deck: one real leg and a metal leg.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning, not finding myself leaning against the pot and not even in my hammock. Lexi is in my lap, still sleeping. I notice that the blond fringe is slightly longer than all the other hairs despite Lexi's pixie cut. It almost touches her eye. I push the hair out of her eye so I could see her face better. Lexi has these little freckles on her face that give her a cute appearance. Lexi's skin is quite pale as well, almost paper white. Even though her eyes are shut, I try to imagine the green iris behind the eyelids. I run my finger along her eyebrows, down her face until it touches her lip. Lexi has fairly full lips which are pink, almost red. They feel soft, too. If they feel this soft, I wonder what it would be like to kiss them...<p>

Suddenly, Lexi stirs, causing me to move my thumb away. She slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is me, and then she gives one of her smiles, until she is finally aware of her surroundings and sits up straight.

"I'm not in my room." she says, then yawns.

"That's what I thought." I say, smiling.

* * *

><p>Later that day, me, Silver and Lexi are busy untying the longboats. Me and Silver are on one side while Lexi is on the other side, I jump to the other side when Silver orders me to untie the longboat. Eventually, the boat is released, and Silver darts off into space on it. I feel my smile fade as I recall a fateful childhood memory:<p>

_I wake up from my sleep and jump up, feeling something is wrong. I look out the window and see my dad leaving our home and towards a ship. I rush down the stairs and I find Mom sitting at the table, crying and sobbing, and that moment then, I knew something was terribly wrong with my father's departure. I run out of my home and chase after my dad, screaming for him, but he takes no notice. I trip up over my own feet, but I pull myself up again, but the time I recovered, I am too late. The ship sails away, never to be seen again..._

My train of thoughts is interrupted when Silver turns back again, beckoning the both of us to get on the longboat. Me and Lexi both jump in, with Lexi sitting at the front, while Silver tries to show me the controls. But I take no heed, because I already knew how these work, and before Silver could show me where the power button even was. we darted off into the endless Etherium, recklessly spinning the longboat here and there.

Eventually, we manage to get in the trail of a comet. Its stardust gets in our eyes, our clothes and in our hair, but we don't care, it was just the three of us and the everlasting stars. I watch Lexi's face staring into the sky as if she had never seen it before. I notice how the little bits of stardust have got a into her eyes slightly, so she is kind of irritated by them, but the dust seems to make her green eyes sparkle more in the light.

"Hey Lexi," I say, "I think that you should keep the stardust on you. It makes you look even prettier.".

She looks at me for a moment, and she replies"Thanks.". She turns her head away from me, but just in time to see her blush and smile. Then I realise what I just said ,"_Look even prettier" _I realise now that I said to Lexi that she was already pretty. Well sure, she is really pretty already, possibly beautiful and- What are you doing, Jim? What are you saying?

I snap out of my thoughts as I turn the longboat back towards the _Legacy_. We pull the boat up towards the ship. "Oh Jimbo. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today." Silver says, as he relaxes himself onto the boat. Morph turns into a minature version of Silver repeating "Bowing in the streets" I lie down on the longboat on the opposite side, with Lexi sitting fairly close to me, just shoulder to shoulder.

I reply, "I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home. But I'm gonna change all that."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different."

Silver then says," Well, sometimes plans go astray."

I am so sure that I will take advantage of the Treasure Planet situation that I say"Not this time."

A silence ensues, and then Silver lifts his leg, his right one, and starts struggling with it. I then see Morph turn into a wrench which Silver uses.

I hesitate before asking. "So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?"

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream." Silver answers sadly.

"Was it worth it?" I hear Lexi say.

Silver then moves to the other side of the boat, so I am at one end and Lexi is between us. "I'm hoping it is, lass. I'm most surely am." he says. We lay onto the side, closing our eyes and being content.

And then there was an explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh. Suspense here, there everywhere! Jim is so sure about putting things right, but at the same time, he is unsure of his feelings towards Lexi. Is he falling for her or what?<br>**

**More reviews please. More reviews=More motivation. Love u guys xoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for not posting chapters often enough, but if you live in a house with five other technology addicts, it's not so easy. Please keep reviewing, because I won't know how to get better if you don't. XXX Anyways, here's chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi's POV<strong>

The explosion was so strong, I was violently thrown from the side of the longboat. If Jim hadn't grabbed my hand and pulled me up in time, I would have fallen.

After much effort, we made it to the deck and were horrified to see the monstrosity around.

"Good heavens!"Doctor Doppler cries. "The star Pelusa... it's gone supernova!"

Amelia then screams "Evasive action, Mr Turnbuckle!"

The ship attempts to turn away from the dying star, which is practically collapsing under its own weight.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!"

All the crew rush towrads the mast, tying their lifelines. I run towards mine, and within seconds, my supple fingers have already fastened my lifeline.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" Amelia screams again.

"Secure all sails!" Mr. Arrow echoes.

We climb up the ship in an attempt to close the sails. I move quickly, still keeping my balance intact. Jim and Silver get to work at securing the sails. But then a small piece of rock disorientates Silver, making him fall off the bowsprit and causing me to scream

But Jim runs and grabs his lifeline just in time and, with my help and our efforts, we manage to pull Silver up. I nearly faint with fear and relief.

"Thanks,lad." Silver says.

But the relief soon ends when Onus cries"Capteen!. The star!"

"It's devolving into a black hole!"

The force is so stron that Turnbuckle is knocked off the steering wheel but Amelia continues to fight the force, despite the force being so incredibly strong that not even light can escape.

"Blast these waves! They're deucedly erratic!" She says

"They're not erratic at all! There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" Delbert cries.

Suddenly, Amelia's eyes go large as she says"Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

Arrow bellows to the Captain "All sails secured, Captain!"

"Good man! Now release them immediately!"

Arrow is surprised and is almost reluctant to do this but he says "Aye, Captain."

He then turns his attention to the rest of the crew. "You heard her men! Unfurl those sails!" Much to the protests of the crew, they unfurl the sails. Jim is given the job of securing all lifelines and I try to make my way up the ship again, until her wave violently knocks me off my feet and I smack right into Jim who has just finished securing the lifelines. The force is so strong that I the both of us nearly get thrown off the ship. We pull each other out of danger and into each other's arms. For a moment, we stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes. I've never really noticed how blue his eyes are before, or how they seem so full of care and compassion and love or how I wish this moment could last forever or how...

We then realise what we are doing,we both jumped up, embarrassed. He blushes and my cheeks flush. I give Jim a small smile before doing what I was supposed to be doing in the first place.

When I finish unfurling the sails, the Doctor cries "Captain! The last wave!"

"Hold on to your lifelines, gents!It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Amelia says. I rush to the mast and cling on to it, as if the mast is my saviour. Then I feel a someone wrap their arms around my waist: Jim. I don't think he even realises he is even doing it. Then Silver comes and shields us both. I feel myslef entering the black abyss of the hole, which is seemingly endless,

If I died right now, at least I died with a cause.

* * *

><p>There is a brief silence, and I actually wonder if I am dead. Then I hear a rumbling sound, and then a flash of light, and the next thing you know, the <em>Legacy<em> is flying out of the black hole and back into the Etherium. Everyone cheers and celebrates, and I lift my head up to see the space around me again, and I almost cry in happiness.

I turn to Jim and say"I can't believe we're alive!"

"Me neither." he replies

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

He realises that he still has his arms around his waist, and he quickly moves them away, turning bright red at the same time.

"Well,I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those lifelines." Amelia says to Silver.

They shoved at each other while I playfully punched Jim's arm.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?"

"Mr. Arrow" Amelia repeats, but he is nowhere to be seen.

I hear a hiss and Crab Face approaches Amelia, with a tricorn in his hand. _Arrow's _tricorn.


End file.
